This invention relates to jumping apparatus. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to a platform suitable for bungy jumping, a control means for use when bungy jumping and a rack means for securing said control means.
Bungy jumping is a sport where people jump from a structure located above ground level and are secured to the structure by means of an elastic cord. To the present time, apparatus used for bungy jumping has been quite simple. The bungy cord has been attached to a point from which the jumper desires to jump with the other end of the bungy cord being attached to a harness around the feet of a jumper. The jumper then jumps off the side of the bridge or other structure and performs a jump.
This method has major disadvantages. Firstly, each bungy cord must be made to suit the individuals' weight. This is because the extension of the bungy cord is directly proportional to the jumpers' weight. Secondly, once a jump is completed, the jumper is left suspended at some height above the surface over which the jump has been made. This is because the cord is designed to support the jumper just above the surface over which he jumps and when the cord is at the point of maximum extension. After the point of maximum extension has been reached, the jumper is raised by the potential energy stored in the elastic bungy cord and oscillates for some time until the equilibrium point is reached. This equilibrium point is typically some height above the surface over which the jumper has jumped.
Traditionally, a rope has been tied onto the end of the bungy cords and persons at the top of the rope have manually released this to lower the jumper to the surface over which he has been jumping. This involves considerable effort on the part of the persons at the top of the rope as well as being quite dangerous.
A further problem with bungy jumping to the present time has been the structures from which the jumpers jump. Typically the jumpers have merely tied themselves onto the side of the bridge and jumped. This exposes the jumper to the risk of hitting part of the structure of the bridge as he descends.
It is thus an object of the present invention to overcome or at least obviate the disadvantages described above, or at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Further objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.